


Musings of a Mischief Maker

by Charmed_Frostgiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, I was told to add a mascara alert tag, M/M, mascara alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Frostgiant/pseuds/Charmed_Frostgiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final moments between Loki and Tony Stark as Loki experienced it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Mischief Maker

Several memories flashed through his mind in this moment. Snippets of happier times. Glimpses of the passionate ones. All of them pleasant. They were the best times of his long life and they would be the ones that he took into the afterlife.

 

Those chocolate brown eyes alight with constant curiosity and scrutiny for things not of his realm and the glimmer when he was able to correlate science with magick. It was the reason for a few of his gray hairs and the crows feet at the corners of his eyes. 

 

That bright smile and hearty laugh always went hand in hand when he'd discovered something new or built a machine that defied even own his own expectations. Watching him work was one of the god's favorite things to do, even if it meant carrying his lover to bed late in the morning, only to awaken a few hours later to do it all over again. 

 

Even the moments that were filled with terse words were endearing because they were filled with passionate honesty that he found with no other and despite their anger, they'd lace their fingers together and kiss away the rage that they had instilled in each other. This was how they both knew that they had a heart and that they were capable of love. 

 

The misunderstandings and differences only made them try harder not to fail one another. The mortal wanting to show the god the goodness of humanity and the god wanting to aspire to a just cause for once. They both wanted to be better men for each other. 

 

The engineer and the trickster knew their time was limited and they made the best of it, not knowing when it would end. It would always be too soon for the raven god. He'd never have enough time with his mortal. It wouldn't be the same with anyone else. 

 

The fire that burned in the man's soul, and in his damaged heart, drew the mischief maker in like a moth to a flame. He couldn't stay away. Neither of them could. This mortal didn't believe in the Norns or gods or anything he couldn't put into an equation while the raven lived his entire existence knowing what his future held, or so he'd thought. 

 

How he'd fallen in love with a short, mouthy genius that was skeptical of everything he'd never know. He was only certain that he'd loved him more than anything, even the power of a throne. If only he could look into those eyes, framed by dark lashes and always full of wonder, he'd tell his lover one last time how he'd never regret the path his life had taken. 

 

The engineer would know that these were precious remnants sealed away in the frost giant's hardened heart, a testament that even a monster could care for someone but himself. He'd never look into those eyes again, nor would he hear that mortal silver tongue. 

 

Gone was the gentle thrum in the man's chest, the air in his lungs and the life that the god had treasured. Tanned skin that was normally hot against the Jotunn prince's pale flesh was now cold. That voice that spewed acerbic rhetoric was silenced.

 

He missed the warmth of that body curled up against his, the scratchy feel of stubble on his chest as the man rested his head there. Those callused fingers trailing down his spine or taking him in hand when they made love or fucked like animals. He missed it all. 

 

Tony Stark had changed Loki, the son of no one, even if he wouldn't admit it. The mark that the mortal had left on the god's heart would never fade. It would only grow until it shattered the wretched organ. 

 

Tony was gone. Tony was dead. It wasn't a trick or a ruse. He felt the life leave his love's body forever. Loki caught his last breath in a sanguine kiss, tasting of bitter iron and defeat. 

 

"I'm not even sorry." Those were his last spoken words, but the sentiment was expressed in those soft brown eyes that looked up at the trickster before they closed one last time. 

 

"Damn fool," he sobbed out as he hugged the limp body to his chest, blood soaking his normally pristine clothes as he sat on his knees. "You didn't listen."

 

The mortal had given his life for the disgraced god with no hesitation. Loki did not feel worthy of this sacrifice. It was a debt that he could never repay. Even if Tony didn't believe in Valhalla, that was where he was going. 

 

Loki was destined for Hel so he'd never see his beloved again. "Take care of him, mother," he said while looking to the sky as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Tell him that I will always love him and that there will be no others."

 

Thor had to pry him from the lifeless body of the engineer in a fit of screams while the Captain and Agent Barton carried Tony away. "This was not his fight, brother. He should have stayed away."

 

"Love makes us do foolish things, Loki. He did love you, of that I am certain. He died a warrior defending what was his."

 

He didn't understand why humans buried their dead in ornate boxes, but it was what Tony wanted. He was sealed away in a tomb for eternity - his body left to rot and this bothered the god but he respected it. 

 

He visited his beloved's final resting place every day for exactly one hundred years, staying for hours and talking to the silent stone tribute to the man that he loved. Loki said his final goodbye before he returned to Asgard and stood at the end of the Bifrost. 

 

There was no one to stop him from stepping off into the nothingness. He didn't fear it this time and only hoped that death would actually find him this go around with the void. His only consolation was that he would be reunited with Hela and he'd still have his memories of Tony. 

 

"I love you, you damn fool," he whispered into the darkness as he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
